liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Onipotência
centro|700px|right Onipotente (Oni - do Latim omni, “tudo”; Potente - do Latim potens, “poderoso”, “aquele que pode”; transl.: O Todo Poderoso, Aquele que pode tudo). Definição Na teologia, onipotência é um dos atributos exclusivos e incomunicáveis de Deus. Trata-se de um conceito teológico, filosófico, religioso e metafísico, abordado na área na área da lógica, e deve carregar o atributo da grandeza máxima no qual Deus seria um ser maximamente grande,PLANTINGA, Alvin. 1967, God and Other Minds, Ithaca: Cornell University Press. ou, o maior ser concebível.Anselmo da Cantuária. "Anselm's Proslogium or Discourse on the Existence of God, Chapter 2". David Banach's homepage at Saint Anselm College. Recuperado em 27/12/2006. Disponível em: http://www.anselm.edu/homepage/dbanach/anselm.htm Dentre os teólogos a abordar esse atributo, está o filósofo escolástico Tomás de Aquino, em sua obra Summa Theologiæ, na qual aborda diversos assuntos diferentes sobre teologia, onde está a visão mais defendida atualmente sobre a onipotência, na qual ela está apta para realizar o possível absoluto. Outros filósofos apresentaram uma visão diferente da tomista, tais como René Descartes, que defendia que a onipotência era capaz de violar tanto verdades contingentes quanto necessárias, e que Deus não deveria ser limitado à lógica clássica nem pela matemática. As divergências entre as visões em algumas vezes têm o objetivo de responder a família de paradoxos da onipotência, que discutem a possibilidade de um ser onipotente existir frente aos problemas lógicos com essa qualidade. Na maioria das vezes, tais paradoxos envolvem a violação da lei de não contradição. Definição escolástica A visão escolástica da onipotência é a mais clássica, e atualmente a mais defendida na teologia. Um dos defensores mais notáveis dessa posição foi o filósofo escolástico Tomás de Aquino, em sua obra expressa no compilado de livros Summa Theologiæ. Para Tomás de Aquino, a onipotência é conceitualmente a totalidade dos atos possíveis. Ele defende que a palavra potência já carrega algo possível desde a semântica da palavra,AQUINO, Tomás. Século XIII, Summa Theologiæ I, Q. XXV, Art. 3. Tradução clássica de Alexandre Correia. Disponível em: https://sumateologica.files.wordpress.com/2017/04/suma-teolc3b3gica.pdf. de modo que a onipotência seja a capacidade de realizar todos os atos no possível absoluto. O escritor Clive Staples Lewis, mais conhecido por sua obra As Crônicas de Nárnia, toma uma visão semelhante à de Tomás de Aquino, e argumenta que o absurdo continua sendo um absurdo, mesmo tratando-se de Deus. Para C. S. Lewis, dizer uma frase contraditória se trata apenas de espalhar coisas que não carregam significado, e portanto, não seria de qualquer relevância se tratando da onipotência divina.LEWIS, Clive. 1940, O Problema do Sofrimento, A Onipotência Divina. Na lógica modal, uma entidade contraditória não está presente em nenhum mundo possível, de modo que ela não exista, nem possa vir a ser verdadeira.MENZEL, Christopher. The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy, Possible Worlds, 2016. Disponível em: https://plato.stanford.edu/entries/possible-worlds/ Evidentemente, a existência como qualidade do ser deve carregar a possibilidade, sendo ou pela contingência, ou pela necessidade. Um ser impossível não possui a qualidade do ser, e consequentemente, não existe, é o mesmo que nada. Argumenta-se que, como essas entidades não possuem a existência ou possibilidade como qualidade, elas são o mesmo que nada, e fazer nada é nada fazer. A maioria dos autores escolásticos se baseiam nos princípios da lógica aristotélica, em especial, a lei de não contradição. Isso impossibilitaria que a onipotência realizasse ou criasse entidades contraditórias ou absurdos lógicos, como um triângulo cuja hipotenusa é maior que a soma dos catetos, ou um filho único com dois irmãos. Apesar disso, uma coisa o é por sê-la conceitualmente, de modo que ainda seria possível para a onipotência escolástica criar todas essas coisas mudando suas definições. Definição translógica Ela não possui origem definida e é defendida por poucos filósofos e teólogos, e rejeitada por muitos, por ser muito simplista e, obviamente, ilógica. Alguns a defendem, tais como René Descartes (Renatus Cartesius, 1596-1650). Segundo essa, ele pode realizar ações logicamente possíveis, e mesmo ideias logicamente impossíveis, absurdos lógicos, pseudoações e contradições. Essa Onipotência possivelmente responde aos paradoxos como o Problema do Mal e o Paradoxo da Pedra. Essa Onipotência pode criar um triângulo cuja hipotenusa é maior que a soma dos catetos ou um filho único com dois irmãos sem mudar a definição de Triângulo. Pode realizar as ações que se contradizem por natureza sem que haja contradição. Ela usa a lógica como base argumentativa, apesar de não se limitar a lógica clássica como a definição Tomista. Alguns paradoxos, tais como o Paradoxo do mentiroso''DOWDEN, Bradley. Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy (IEP): ''Liar Paradox. California State University, Sacramento. Disponível em: http://www.iep.utm.edu/par-liar/ (embora o tal seja apenas uma afirmação paradoxal, e não uma ação contraditória como um filho único com dois irmãos) são concebíveis na realidade mesmo violando o Princípio da não contradição, e essa definição funciona da mesma forma que a afirmação desse paradoxo. Há uma área na lógica chamada lógica paraconsistente, que poderia ser a solução para a existência de um ser contraditório. Para isso, deveria assumir que a onipotência é paraconsistenteDA COSTA, Newton & BEZIAU, Jean-Yves. 1st World Congress on Logic and Religion, Hotel Tambaú, João Pessoa, Brasil, 1st to 5th April 2015. p. 25. Disponível em: http://page.mi.fu-berlin.de/cbenzmueller/papers/2015-handbook-logic-and-religion.pdf'', que aponta que ela não se limita aos princípios da lógica clássica e pode, portanto, violar o Princípio da não contradição. Dialeteístas antigos, tais como St. Peter Damiani e Nicolau de Cusa, argumentavam que sendo Deus onipotente, ele deveria ter propriedades tanto negativas quanto positivas, sendo essas opostas umas às outras, de modo que elas pudessem coexistir entre si; nessa linha de raciocínio, ele deveria ter propriedades que se contradizem entre si. Características A onipotência inclui diversos atributos fundamentais, sem os quais, o ser não deve ser considerado onipotente. As principais dessas características incluem: *'Transcendência': A natureza da onipotência a põe acima de tudo, de modo que Deus deve ser transcendental em todos os sentidos. Isso deve, necessariamente, incluir todas as entidades possíveis, como o tempo, espaço, vida, morte, leis naturais, entidades concretas e abstratas. *'Asseidade': Por não estar condicionado à causalidade, Deus não depende de qualquer causa, bem como não pode haver nada anterior a ele, desse modo, possuindo uma existência autônoma, livre, autossuficiente e incondicionada. *'Infinitude': Estando acima de limites e quaisquer perspectivas, Deus seria livre de quaisquer objetos, conceitos, ideias ou limites. Um exemplo similar é o conceito de infinito absoluto de Georg Cantor, um infinito que transcende e contém em si todos os transfinitos, além do qual nenhum maior pode ser concebido. *'Atemporalidade ou Eternidade': Filosoficamente, eternidade é um sinônimo de atemporalidade. Como transcendental, ele não pode estar restrito ao tempo e as leis de causa e efeito. *'Imutabilidade': Por não ser limitado às leis causais, e e possuir eternidade e atemporalidade, Deus não muda em sua natureza, sendo sempre o mesmo. *'Plenitude e Perfeição': O infinito em seu sentido máximo contém todas as propriedades, de modo que nada possa ser adicionado ou retirado dele. Assim, Deus é um ser completo. *'Supremacia': Sua autoridade deve estar acima de todas as outras, sem que haja uma restrição ou condição, à sua vontade, por menor que seja. A vontade e esfera de influência de Deus seria implacável e absoluta. Pode-se dizer a partir daqui viria a afirmação de "poder fazer tudo", de modo a dar ordens à existência, e a existência obedecer a essas ordens. *'Incorporalidade': Corpo, em sua definição física, é tudo que possui massa e ocupa lugar no espaço. Desde que massa é um atributo da matéria que depende do espaço, e que Deus transcende tanto à matéria quanto o espaço, ele não deve possuir um corpo. Sendo assim não tendo fisiologias e formas biológicas similares a qualquer entidade. *'Unidade': Como sua própria definição, a onipotência é única e perfeita. Seria então impossível a existência de vários onipotentes ou mesmo escalas superiores perante tal ser que é dito onipotente. *'Simplicidade': A simplicidade é um atributo no qual Deus não é constituído por partes, mas idêntico em todos os seus atributos. Ela pode ser expressa de várias maneiras diferentes, sendo a principal delas, a que Deus é idêntico a suas características. Assim, Deus não teria onipresença, e sim seria. Ele não teria infinitude, e sim seria o próprio infinito. Ele não conteria em si atributos distintos ou separados como distintas partes de órgãos, ou seja, características distintas que juntas formariam a Onipotência. Todas as características ditas acima seriam apenas uma só essência do que é Deus. De modo geral, todas essas características estão relacionadas. A partir da infinitude vem a unidade, incorporalidade, asseidade, eternidade, imutabilidade, transcendência, simplicidade, perfeição, plenitude e supremacia. A ausência de quaisquer desses atributos invalidaria a onipotência. Ver também *Onisciência *Onipresença Referências Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Filosofia